Magique
by GravityNoir
Summary: -Concours FB- Magique. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier au mieux sa vie. Alors lorsque le moment était venu pour Harry de rentrer chez lui et retrouver ceux qui l'attendais, il n'avait pas d'autres options d'amener avec lui la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie, et ainsi lui faire découvrir le vrai sens du mot "magique".


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie d'avance de prendre votre temps pour lire ce petit OS écrit pour un concours de fanfiction que je n'ai malheureusement pas gagner. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vous la partager !

Je vous souhaitant une excellente lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

 _A plus !_

GravityNoir.

 _Français_

Anglais

Magique.

Hadrian soupira une énième fois. Allongé dans son lit, les bras sous la tête, il regardait fixement le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. La chaleur du mois d'aout était telle qu'un simple drap recouvrait son corps nu, sous la ceinture, laissant ainsi apparaitre le torse finement musclé du jeune homme. Il soupira de nouveau.

Hadrian Conetti était un jeune homme de 22 ans. Français, il résidait dans une petite maison en plein cœur de Paris. Blond aux yeux vert, il ravissait le cœur de ces dames. Et des hommes. Il tourna par ailleurs les yeux en direction de celui qui partageai son lit. Brun, nu également, l'homme dormait du repos du juste. Sa peau caramel luisant sous les reflets de la lune.

Hésitant, le français avança une de ses mains pour toucher la chevelure en bataille de son amant. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à rencontrer sa « famille adoptive », à Londres. Ils allaient donc devoir passer de l'autre côté de la Manche.

« Hum… » Gémit dans son sommeil l'endormi, avant d'ouvrir un œil émeraude. « _Hadrian… ? Tu ne dors pas… ?_ »

« _Non… Je n'y arrive pas._ »

Le brun se releva un peu, avant de venir se rallonger sur lui, la tête dans son cou.

« _Un problème ?_ » Demanda alors le basané.

« _C'est que… J'ai un peu peur, pour demain…_ »

« _Oh… »_

« _C'est pas contre toi, Harry, mais… Tu es partit depuis un an de là-bas, et tu vas revenir, comme une fleur ?_ »

Ledit Harry s'assit. Il s'étira puis entoura de ses bras ses jambes tout juste relevée.

« _Je sais… Mais… Ils sont importants pour moi… Et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'étais partit…_ »

« _Je sais, la guerre et tout ça…_ »

Harry hocha la tête. Lorsque la guerre avait pris fin, grâce à son acharnement à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Voldemort, il était parti du majestueux parc de Poudlard, en ruine, pour se rendre n'importe où sauf en Angleterre. Il savait, à raison, que sa vie n'allait pas être de tout repos après cette grande victoire de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres, et ne voulait surtout pas être assailli de commentaires, de journalistes ou de personnes voulant une photo ou un autographe. Sans parler de ceux qui voudraient venger leur Maitre bien aimé.

Il avait donc, grâce à Fumseck, échappé à tout ça, en transplanant dans un petit village en France. Son niveau de fatigue et de blessures était assez important, et ce fut une famille de randonneurs qui le retrouva, avant de contacter les pompiers. Il fut alors transporté dans un hôpital, où il reçut les soins adaptés. Et ce fut Hadrian, tout jeune médecin, qui était son médecin attitré, qui s'occupa de lui, en attendant son réveil, soit 3 semaines complètes plus tard.

Fumseck, lui, n'avait pas pu intervenir pour l'aider avec ses blessures, la plupart étant infectés ou mélanger à du poison. Et puis, un oiseau de feu, dans un lieu moldu, il se serai fait repérer immédiatement. Totalement épuisé, la brave bête avait préféré rester en retrait, observant son nouveau maitre entre les mains expertes du jeune médecin.

Le blond, bien que choqué de la gravité des blessures de son nouveau patient, reprit son sérieux et s'attaqua à la lourde tâche de le soigner, voulant à tout pris remettre sur pied ce garçon mystérieux, absent de tout programme médical français.

Bien sûr, au début, leur relation était strictement d'ordre médecin/patient. Mais, au fils du temps, les deux jeunes hommes apprirent à se connaitre un peu, au point qu'à la sortie d'hôpital d'Harry, deux mois plus tard, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir se quitter. La barrière de la langue, qui posait quelques problèmes au début, fut rapidement oubliée, Harry utilisant discrètement un sort de traduction, puis apprenant le français par la suite.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour inviter le blond à boire un café, expliquant qu'il ne venait pas de France, et que découvrir Paris serait merveilleux avec un guide aussi joli. Le rentre dedans avait fonctionner, Harry ne pouvait décemment pas laisser partir le bel Hadrian, et ils prirent nombres de cafés et autres boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées, dans différents coins de Paris.

Ses nombreuses blessures guéris, avaient tout de même laissé des traces sur son corps. Sa jambe droite était parfois douloureuse, des cicatrices courraient ça et là sur ses bras, son dos et son torse, mais la plus spectaculaire, était celle qui suivait sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, partant de son extrémité basse, pour traverser son sourcil et son œil, finissant sa course sur sa joue. Heureusement, son œil n'avait rien. Parfois, Harry se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce Mangemort pour jouer avec son visage comma ça. Enfin, un Mangemort restait un Mangemort, non ? De plus, elle était encore douloureuse et rougit, presque un an après, la faute au poison utilisé par l'homme de Voldemort, pour l'empêcher de guérir convenablement.

« _Je leur ai envoyé des lettres quand même._ » Dit finalement Harry au bout de 5 minutes de silence.

« _Oui, pour dire que tu allais bien, pas pour leur signaler que tu es défiguré, ni que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. Et un homme, et sans pouvoirs magiques._ »

« _Déjà, je ne suis pas défiguré, ensuite moldu, Had', on dit moldu._ »

« _Oui, si tu veux._ »

Harry sourit et se blottit contre son amant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis ces nombreux rendez-vous, et ne se quittait plus. Le sorcier avait emménagé chez Hadrian, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun appartement, ni vêtement, ni argent moldu et encore moins d'Euros. Finalement, ils vivaient très bien ensemble, et leur couple fonctionnait à merveille.

Paris était magnifique, le Paris moldu, mais Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de retourner au bercail, au moins pour que ses proches constatent qu'il allait réellement bien. Oh, il avait peur de leurs réactions, surtout celles de Ron, qui pouvait se montrer vexant et blessant, mais il l'aurait bien mérité, pour être partit pendant 1 an, donnant des nouvelles via Fumseck. L'animal magique trônait dans le salon, et allait bientôt entamer sa phase de combustion, la guerre l'ayant passablement épuisé. Il avait donner beaucoup de larmes pour sauver les pauvres élèves et adultes blessés.

« _J'espère que tout va bien se passer…_ » Murmura alors Harry, en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Hadrian.

« _Pourquoi veux-tu que ça se passe mal ?_ »

« _Bah, je vais ramener un moldu, justement, sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis à Poudlard, et dans l'ancien QG de l'Ordre… Je ne sais pas si tout le monde va apprécier. Sérieusement, je n'ai même pas posé un pied dans le Paris sorcier. Je me suis coupé de mon propre monde…_ »

« _C'est un risque à prendre. Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais un sorcier, j'ai tout pris avec. Tes pouvoirs, tes sautes d'humeur, ton débordement de magie et ton ancienne vie. Je t'aime, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, et même si je flippe un peu, on va pas se mentir, je compte bien m'imposer comme le petit-ami officiel du… Heu… C'est quoi ton surnom déjà ?_ »

« _Le Survivant ? Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut ? L'Elu ? Le-Grand-Vainqueur-Du-Bien-Contre-Le-Mal ?_ »

« _Okay, okay, arrête, stop._ » Rigola Hadrian face à l'énumération de son conjoint.

Ils rigolèrent encore un peu avant de soupirer et de finalement se calmer. Les deux hommes se rallongèrent et finirent par s'endormir rapidement, gagnés par la fatigue.

Une odeur de brulé commença à remplir l'appartement, suivit du déclanchement de l'alarme incendie. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, baguette en main, le souffle court. Les sens en alerte, il sommât au blond, à moitié réveillé, de rester dans la chambre, à plat ventre sur le sol.

« _Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe._ »

« _Attends !_ »

« _Reste ici ! On ne sait jamais…_ »

Harry serra les dents. Serait-ce les derniers partisans du Mage Noir venu se venger de la mort de leur Maitre ? Le Survivant recevait la Gazette du Sorcier, les hiboux sachant où le trouver -comme par magie-, il savait alors que certains Mangemorts n'avaient toujours pas été capturés.

La baguette tendue, il s'avança à pas feutrer dans l'appartement, son autre main cachant ses voies respiratoires. Il finit par arriver au salon, où le rideau, pendu à la fenêtre, était en feu. Il lança rapidement un **aguamenti** dessus, évitant de peu la catastrophe de se retrouver avec un salon complètement calciné. Par chance, il n'y avait que le rideau, mais il avait occasionné assez de fumée pour faire peur au brun. Il fit alors le tour du propriétaire, satisfait de ne rencontrer aucun homme en noir, masqué, devant lui. Une fois de retour au salon, il répara les quelques dégâts, ouvrit la fenêtre, puis aperçu un tas de cendre au sol. Il se baissa, et attrapa la chose à l'intérieur. Son phœnix était redevenu un bébé, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« _Harry ? Tout va bien ?_ » Cria Hadrian de la chambre.

Toujours au sol, il attendait les consignes de son homme. Il savait qu'Harry pouvait avoir des réactions étranges parfois, aussi, il préféra le laisser revenir. La dernière fois, des enfants avaient fait exploser des pétards dans la rue. Harry était sorti en bas de survêtement dans la rue, baguette au poing, et avait dû lancer un sortilège d'amnésie aux pauvres enfants traumatisés de voir un homme tendre un bout de bois dans tous les sens, le souffle court à crier des avertissements contre des fantômes, à tu tête, alors que de nombreuses cicatrices encore rougies, et certaines bandées, s'étalaient sur son corps. Heureusement, à part eux, personne ne les avait remarqués, et il avait fallu toute la bonne volonté d'Hadrian pour qu'Harry se calme, après plusieurs heures de tremblements incontrôlables.

Harry rentra dans la chambre, toujours nu. Aidant son homme à se relever, il s'assis sur le lit.

« _Alors ? C'était quoi ?_ »

« _Notre petite boule de plume s'est enflammée._ »

Hadrian haussa un sourcil intrigué et regarda entre les mains d'Harry. Un petit oisillon s'y trouvait, dormant à poing fermé, émettant de temps à autre des petits gazouillements. Il sourit, puis vint caresser le haut de la tête du bébé phœnix.

« _Qu'est-ce qui a brulé ?_ »

« _Le rideau du salon. Mais t'inquiète, tout est nickel._ »

Il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de venir embrasser son petit-ami. Ces animaux étaient des êtres absolument magiques, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Et Hadrian en était fan. Harry lui avait, bien évidemment, expliqué ce qu'était Fumseck, puis lui avait conté ce qu'il savait sur sa race. Hadrian ne pouvait qu'être émerveillé, d'autant plus que l'oiseau de feu était absolument adorable.

« _Donc là, il était trop vieux et a pris feu, pour revenir à son état d'oisillon, c'est bien ça ?_ »

« _Pas exactement. Je suppose que la guerre l'a bien épuisé, lui aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait feu si tard par-contre._ » Reprit l'anglais en grattant le cou du bébé avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Après un ultime baiser, Hadrian se leva et s'étira, il bailla puis se mit rapidement en marche vers la salle de bain, voulant se préparer. C'était sans compter Harry et son besoin constant de lui prouver son amour. La douche, initialement prévue pour ne durer que 10 minutes, en dura 45, laissant les deux hommes pantois, mais propres. Une fois leurs vêtements enfilés, optant pour des tenues mis moldues, mi sorcières, ils finirent par se rendre dans le salon.

Transplaner était une des choses qu'Hadrian n'avait pas encore testée. Alors, quand Harry lui prit la main, en lui demandant de ne jamais le lâcher, il hocha simplement la tête, avant de serrer fermement la main du brun dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, entendit Harry inspirer, puis atterrit mollement dans l'herbe d'un champ.

« _Who !_ » Fit-il en tombant à la renverse, attirant Harry dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre en rigolant. Bien que sonné et nauséeux, Hadrian se releva rapidement, sous l'œil impressionné d'Harry. Il lui avait dit avoir casi vomis pour sa première fois en transplanage d'escorte.

« _Où sommes-nous ?_ »

« _Pas très loin de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, un petit village anglais, je crois qu'il est mi-sorcier mi-moldu. Et surtout, pas très loin du Terrier, maison de mes amis, la famille Weasley._ »

« _Oooh…_ »

Main dans la main, ils commencèrent à marcher, sortant du champ. Hadrian pouvait voir de la forêt tout autour. En clair, cela ressemblait fortement à la campagne en France. Il se remémora alors le nom des différents sorciers roux de la fameuse famille Weasley. Arthur et Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, ou tout du moins Georges, Ron et enfin Ginny. Une belle famille en soit.

La maison se dessina petit à petit. Toujours branlante, elle amena cependant un sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Mais bien vite, il fut remplacé par une grimace, alors que 3 jeunes arrivaient en courant vers eux, en hurlant tout un tas de phrases incompréhensibles pour les pauvres oreilles françaises du médecin. Harry, lui, rougit furieusement, et se cacha derrière Hadrian, avant d'engager la conversation d'un « What's up ? ».

« Putain Harry ! » Cria Ron en arrivant finalement à la hauteur de ce dernier, les joues aussi rouges que ses oreilles, sous la colère. « Franchement ! Tu nous prends pour qui !? Ah bah bravo le Grand Vainqueur ! »

« Ron ! » Essaya de tempérer Hermione, en s'approchant de lui. « Calme toi, voyons. Heureuse de te revoir, Harry, même si j'aurai préféré que tu ne partes pas aussi longtemps sans nous. Ça fait vraiment bizarre sans toi. »

« C'est clair. » Reprit Ginny, tout en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. « Heureuse de te revoir ! Jolie cicatrice. »

A tour de rôle, Harry eu droit à de fortes accolades, témoignant ainsi la véracité de leurs propos. Il ne put s'empêcher une larme de couler, heureux de retrouver ses repères. Ron, bien malgré lui, avait fini par lâcher prise et se jeter dans les bras de son frère de cœur.

« Et… » Minauda Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil au blond qui attendait sagement, les mains dans les poches, essayant de comprendre la conversation. Son niveau d'anglais n'était pas excellent, mais il arrivait à comprendre quelques phrases. Assez pour tenir une conversation simple. « Qui est ce mignon garçon qui t'accompagne ? »

« Oh, voici Hadrian. Mon petit-ami. »

« Ton… Ton petit-ami ? » souffla Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Hadrian, je te présente Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, Ginevra, dit Ginny, sa sœur, et Hermione Granger._ » Dit Harry en pointant de la main les individus ci présentés.

« Hum… Enchanté ? » Reprit Hadrian, en anglais.

« Tu es français ? Tu parles anglais ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse, alors qu'ils avançaient en direction du Terrier.

« Oulah, je n'ai pas un niveau excellent, mais je me… Heu… _Harry, comment on dit ''débrouille'' ?_ »

« _Attends, j'ai mieux pour toi._ »

Harry prit sa baguette, et lança un sort de traduction sur son amant. Il lui caressa la joue puis le laissa entrer dans la maison.

Toute la journée durant, Harry eu droit à plusieurs accolades, câlins et disputes, pour ne pas avoir donner de véritables nouvelles. Mais, dans l'ensemble, la journée se passa bien. De plus, Hadrian semblait être parfaitement accepté, pour son plus grand bonheur, et celui de son compagnon. Le fait d'être un moldu intéressait tout particulièrement Arthur, qui ne cessa de lui poser un million de questions, autant sur des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, que sur son métier de médecin, qu'il trouva n'être pas si différent de la version sorcière.

« Et c'est comme ça que fonctionne une télévision. Enfin, en gros. » Dit Hadrian avant de boire une gorgée de son thé, sous l'œil admiratif du père de famille.

« Extraordinaire ! Nous n'avons pas de _télésivion_ ici, mais nous avons des radios, et, pour en avoir étudié à mon travail, c'est le même système. »

Harry sourit devant l'air émerveillé de son père adoptif, puis se leva en signifiant aller se coucher. Le lendemain, son blond aurai le droit à une visite guidée du monde sorcier, alors ils devraient être en forme. Après un « bonne nuit » collectif, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent se coucher, pour s'endormir rapidement.

Se fut le cri de Molly qui réveillèrent toute la maisonnée, signe que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Ils mangèrent joyeusement, puis finirent par aller se préparer. Le médecin était excité. Il attendait avec grande impatience d'arriver dans tous les endroits que son compagnon lui avait décrit de nombreuses fois. Le Chemin de Traverse l'intriguait fortement, tout comme le collège où avait suivit leur scolarité la totalité des sorciers présent sous le toit tordu de la maison. Et la banque des sorcier, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ! Tant de choses à découvrir.

« _Had'…_ » Souffla Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule. « _Ça va ?_ »

« _Tu rigole ? J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Ça va être génial !_ »

« _Je te préviens, je ne sais pas comment sera le Chemin de Traverse, et encore moins Poudlard._ »

« _Oh, pas de soucis pour ça_ », dit Hermione en passant derrière eux, dans un assez bon français. « En un an, tout a été reconstruit. »

« Merci 'Mione ! » Lui sourit le brun avant de prendre Hadrian par la main et l'emmener vers la cheminée.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier haussa un sourcil. La cheminée ? Réfléchissant, il essaya de retrouver le souvenir d'une des discussions sur le monde sorcier, eu avec son petit-ami. Cheminée, moyen de transport, poudre de cheminée ?

« Donc, on prend la poudre de cheminée ? » Demanda Hadrian, incertain.

« Non, poudre de cheminette. » Reprit Hermione gentiment.

« Laisse, il a du mal avec les mots sorciers. » Ricana Harry, faisant rougir Hadrian de gêne.

« _Crétin. Tu verras toi._ » Siffla ce dernier.

La tête haute, il détourna le regard, regarda faire Ron, puis le suivit, prenant en main la poudre, ressemblant étrangement à de la cendre. Les flammes vertes dansaient autour de lui sans le brûler lorsqu'il prononça « Chemin de Traverse ». Il fut accueilli par Arthur, qui l'aida à se relever. Aujourd'hui, il servait de guide. Seul Ginny, Ron et Hermione faisait partit du voyage.

« La première fois, Harry avait atterri dans le coin mal fréquenté du Chemin, il avait même dit « Chemin de Travers », c'est pour dire ! »

Souriant, il attendit patiemment son amant, les bras croisés. Lorsque le concerné arriva enfin, directement sur les fesses, il prit la main tendu d'Hadrian, puis s'épousseta. Le blond le regarda d'un œil amusé, avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Alors… Tu as bien prononcé cette fois-ci ? » Lui dit-il avant de tirer la langue de manière enfantine, se décalant pour laisser passer une Hermione hilare, avant de suivre la brunette, laissant un Harry rouge de gêne.

Hadrian sourit. Il avança et sortit du magasin servant de passage pour les cheminées et perdit immédiatement son sourire. Devant lui s'étendait une longue rue remplie de gens, certains portants de longues robes sombres, d'autres des chapeaux pointus. Des animaux passaient ça et là. Le son des cloches des portes d'entrée des magasins sonnait en continu, tout le monde parlaient, criaient chantaient. C'était magique.

« _Hadrian ?_ » Demanda Harry en arrivant à son niveau.

Il serra la main que le Survivant avait glissé dans la sienne, puis tourna lentement la tête pour accrocher son regard. Le vert dans le vert. Ce même vert qui s'illumina d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître des milliers d'étoiles.

« C'est… C'est… Je n'ai même pas de mots ! »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, il tira Harry en avant, voulant voir le plus de magasins possibles de la célèbre Allée Sorcière Britannique. Tout intéressait le français. Il voulait déjà tout voir, tout savoir, aller dans chaque magasin. Mais, un problème de taille arriva rapidement à lui.

« _Hum, chéri ? On a pas d'argent…_ » Dit Hadrian d'une petite voix.

« _Si, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, pas là maintenant, mais on va directement aller à Gringotts. On va y retirer tout l'argent qu'il nous faudra pour aujourd'hui, voir même un peu plus._ »

Le blond acquiesça et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à la banque des sorciers, facilement reconnaissable dans cette masse de sorciers agglutinés dans le chemin. Les temps étaient meilleurs à présent, tout le monde profitait donc des magasins et autres activités, sans se soucier que leur Grand Sauveur était de retour. En même temps, cela faisait un an qu'il avait disparu.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le portail en bronze, solidement et fermement gardé par un gobelin en uniforme. Hadrian monta l'escalier en marbre blanc, se demandant sincèrement qu'elles étaient les deux créatures qui gardaient l'entrée de la banque, avant de s'arrêter un moment pour lire le texte gravé sur les portes en argent.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Un frisson parcouru la colonne d'Hadrian. Légèrement tendu, il franchi tout de même le seuil et se retrouva dans le hall. Son regard accrocha tout de suite les nombreuses créatures, semblables à celles dehors, occupées à écrire, grâce à de longues plumes, de leurs doigts crochus, et, de temps à autre, apposer un coup de tampon sur les piles de papier présentes sur leurs bureaux. Plusieurs portes étaient dissimulées ça et là derrière eux, qui, d'après Hermione, débouchaient sur les coffres forts, seulement après être passé par de longs couloirs et passages secrets.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une créature, et, après un toussotement de la part d'Arthur Weasley, consenti à lever les yeux de sa paperasse, pour les poser sur Harry, Hadrian, et le reste des roux, puis sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

« Monsieur Harry Potter… » Susurra-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes, glissant un regard vibrant au pauvre médecin, qui se cacha derrière Harry. « Enfin de retour parmi nous… Et… Accompagné… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voudrai aller dans mon coffre. » Dit Harry d'une voix ferme, sans faire allusion aux paroles du gobelin.

« J'imagine que vous avez votre clé ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il sortit sa clé de sa poche et la leva, puis tout le monde suivit le gobelin vers la porte la plus proche. Hadrian serra la main de son amant, suivit des Weasley. Par ailleurs, une seconde créature magique vint les escorter.

« Ce sont des gobelins, pour répondre à ta question, Hadrian. » Murmura Hermione en s'approchant du couple. « Ils dirigent Gringotts depuis des années. Tu vois, nez crochu, grandes oreilles, longues griffes. Ils sont très intelligents et travaillent non seulement les pièces en or, argent ou bronze, mais fabriquent également des épées et autres armures. Comme l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. J'espère que Harry t'en a parlé. Oh, et, par ailleurs, Bill est briseur de Sorts ici. »

Hadrian hocha la tête, de même qu'Harry, qui lui chuchotât en retour que son amant connaissait toute son histoire, et leurs différentes aventures.

« Et ceci » Reprit par la suite Arthur, « sont les vagonets qui conduisent les sorciers jusqu'à leurs coffres. La banque est tellement profonde qu'il est impossible de se déplacer à pied. De plus, elle possède de nombreux couloirs. »

« Oh, et des pièges, pour dissuader quiconque de s'aventurer dans notre estimée banque. Bien sûr, la nature de ces pièges est un mystère pour vous. Je peux simplement vous dire que vous avez 1 chance sur 10 d'être en vie. Sauf si, comme Monsieur Potter ici présent, vous êtes pourvu d'une chance à toute épreuve. » Sourit le Gobelin d'un air mauvais, regardant Harry lever les yeux au ciel. Hadrian était au courant de la traversée en dragon de la banque des sorciers du Trio d'Or.

Le voyage, qui donnait la nausée même à Hagrid, semblait plutôt amuser comme un fou le jeune médecin. Il adorait les manèges à sensations. L'arrivée brusque devant le coffre des Potter, environ 10 minutes plus tard, permis au français de se dégourdir les jambes. Les manèges, c'était cool, mais avoir les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, puisque tout le monde était serré les uns contre les autres, n'était pas très agréable.

« Le coffre des Potter. Votre clé, s'il-vous-plais. Reculez. » Le prévint le gobelin, avant de finalement, ouvrir la porte blindée d'un geste de la main. Et devant les yeux bleus d'Hadrian se dévoila un coffre aux trésors, tels qu'il pouvait en exister dans les comptes de fée, ou alors les histoires de pirates.

Il entra à la suite d'Harry, le reste de la troupe restant à l'extérieur, puis le brun prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, fourra le tout dans sa bourse sans fond, et laissa son amant faire le tour de son coffre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher les pièces, qu'il pensait en or, puis les nombreuses capes et autres étoffes qui étaient rangés sur des portes manteaux. Son regard accrocha une écharpe en soie, d'une douceur incroyable.

« _Tu peux la prendre, tu sais ?_ » Dit Harry d'une voix douce, venant enlacer les hanches de son blond préféré.

« _Vraiment ? Mais… Enfin… Je n'oserai pas !_ »

« _Je ne sais même pas à qui elle appartient réellement… Et… Je ne pense pas que mes parents te diront quoi que ce soit._ »

« _Idiot…_ » Souffla Hadrian en baissant la tête pour qu'Harry, qui avait pris l'écharpe, lui enroule autour du cou.

« _Elle te va bien_. » Lui sourit Harry avant de venir l'embrasser chastement. « _Aller vient, on y va. J'ai pris tout ce qu'il me fallait. Et toi ?_ »

Hadrian secoua la tête en souriant, puis pris la direction de la sortie, ayant hâte de remonter dans le wagon, au grand damne de Ron qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer ce genre de chose, même après une vague explication de ce qu'être un parc d'attraction et ses roller coaster.

A la sortie, tous prirent place sur la terrasse d'un nouveau bar du chemin, commandant des bierraubeurres et autres breuvages sorciers, que ces derniers firent un plaisir de faire goûter au seul moldu de la troupe. De plus, le bar proposait de nombreux plats, chacun y allant de son anecdote sur les assiettes qui arrivaient devant eux.

« Et du coup, les pièces, c'est pas du tout comme les Livres Sterling ni les Euros. Mais elles ressemblent à quoi ? » Demanda Hadrian.

Harry sortit de sa bourses les trois pièces différentes qui composait la monnaie sorcière, et les plaça dans l'ordre de valeur de celles-ci.

« Voici les Gallions, en Or, les Mornilles, en argent et enfin les Noises, en bronze. » Enonça Harry.

« C'est vraiment de l'or ? Mais alors… tout ton coffre en ai rempli ! »

Le Survivant rougit en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

« Oui bon bref… »

« Le Gallion représentes 17 Mornilles ou 493 noises. Tandis qu'une Mornille équivaut à 29 Noises. » Dit Arthur en réfléchissant, une main sous le menton.

« Je prends le relai. » Déclara Hermione en frottant le dos de son meilleur ami, puis passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « En Livres ça donne : 5£ pour 1 Gallion, 0,30£ pour 1 Mornille et 0,01£ pour 1 Noise. C'est plus simple ? »

« Pas vraiment, vu que ma monnaie est l'Euro. Après, je crois que les sommes sont casi similaire, en y pensant. Mais merci, Hermione. Je pense qu'avec ça, je vais pouvoir potasser un peu et réussir à comprendre le monde si compliqué d'Harry. »

« Comment ça, mon monde si compliqué ? »

« Bah… Je me demande juste combien il peut bien y avoir dans ton coffre. »

« Je ne veux même pas le savoir… Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, la moitié irai aux Weasley, pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi… »

Hadrian sourit. Son Harry était le plus merveilleux des hommes. Il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir accepter ce rendez-vous, au début de leur rencontre dans l'enceinte de son lieu de travail. Ce jeune homme, si perdu, de prime abord, avait su contrer sa timidité, et sa cicatrice encore purulente, dissimulée sous un énorme pansement, qui cachait la moitié de son visage, pour éviter le regard des gens et inviter le jeune médecin, encore et encore, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il écouta vaguement Ron dire qu'il était temps d'aller à Poudlard avant la nuit -après tout, ils avaient passé la journée sur le chemin de traverse, visitant les différents magasins après leur sortit de Gringotts- perdu dans ses pensées à regarder Harry. Il reprit connexion avec la réalité lorsque ce dernier secoua doucement son épaule en lui disant de bien s'accrocher, reprenant le transplanage d'escorte pour atterrir aux portes du majestueux château. Ils devaient remonter le long chemin de terre avant de pouvoir voir au mieux l'école de magie.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement, Ron et Ginny relatant des histoires sur leurs aventures, alors qu'Hermione n'hésitait à pas ressortir quelques phrases tirées de « l'Histoire de Poudlard », Ron lâchant de bruyants soupirs, visiblement agacé par le côté « Je Sais Tout » de sa meilleure amie.

Bientôt, le château se devina de plus en plus, laissant Hadrian ouvrir grand les yeux. Le lieu était tout aussi magique, si ce n'est plus, que l'immense banque blanche. Il pouvait sentir toute la magie qui coulait ici, rien qu'à l'extérieur. Il avait hâte d'entrer dans le château, en découvrir encore un peu plus sur celui qui, il en était sûr, allait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Il sautilla alors vers Harry, attrapa sa main, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« _Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?_ » Lui demanda le brun.

« _Pour rien… Je suis juste heureux._ »

Un baiser lui répondit, alors qu'Harry faisait passer tout son amour dans ce geste simple. Le blond croisa ses doigts aux siens, et passa la porte, écoutant ses pas résonner dans le couloir vide d'élèves, devinant facilement le bruit d'enfants et d'adolescents chahutant et courants dans l'édifice. Il sourit encore plus et suivit son amant dans les longs et grands couloirs de Poudlard, laissant la magie et l'âme du lieu l'entourer, tout comme l'amour qu'éprouvait les deux garçons l'un pour l'autre.

Personne n'aurait pu penser ou même dire que, des mois plus tôt, une guerre sanglante avait été terminée. Mais après tout, c'était bien ça la magie. Non ?


End file.
